Resorbable polymeric mesh implants are known. European Patent No. 1 674 048, which is assigned to the present assignee, describes a resorbable polymeric mesh implant comprising at least two materials, wherein the second material is substantially degraded at a later point in time than the first material following the time of implantation. The mesh implant is adapted to have a predetermined modulus of elasticity that gradually decreases until the implant is completely degraded and subsequently absorbed.
European Patent No. 2 002 800, which is assigned to the present assignee, also describes a resorbable polymeric mesh implant comprising at least two materials having different degradation times. The first material, which has the shorter degradation time, is in the form of a first set of polymer fibers which are arranged in a first knit pattern, and the second material, which has the longer degradation time, is in the form of a second set of polymer fibers which are arranged in a second knit pattern, wherein the fibers of the first knit pattern lock movement of the second knit pattern by traversing apertures of the second knit pattern. When the first set of fibers has degraded, the second knit pattern can move more freely, which results in a more compliant mesh implant. A mesh fabricated according to the specifications of EP 1 674 048 and EP 2 0028 00 is by the present assignee marketed under the trademark TIGR®. This mesh can in its initial, undegraded state be characterized as inelastic, and is in its semi-degraded state, when the polymer fibers of the first set have degraded, be characterized as not reversible deformable. The entire contents of both of these European patents are incorporated herein by reference for the materials, compositions, devices, implants, processes and techniques relating to mesh implants discussed therein.
Although mesh products produced according to the specifications of the patents listed above fulfill their intended purpose very well, the mechanical characteristics of these meshes are for some medical applications not ideal. In particular, the meshes do not exhibit a true elastic behavior, i.e. they are not reversibly deformable.